PPG x RRB Love Stories
by ImperfectRozes
Summary: Different love stories with the PPG x RRB .
1. Best Christmas Present Reds

All of these will be on the girls POV unless it says it. Example ~"Bricks POV." :)

Enjoy!

Also they have fingers and such, they are normal humans.

Age: 16

Being alone on Christmas can be a real downer. Especially when you know you're alone because you're single and you can't spend it with your family because they are with their loves. Including the professor.

I walked down the white side walk while staring at the snowflakes that fell from the sky. My scarf was wrapped around my neck in a way that the lower part of my face was covered. My usual shining pink eyes were dull. I couldn't stay there any longer knowing the person I loved with all my strength would never feel the same for me.

Tears gathered in my eyes at the haunting thoughts. I sniffed a bit and shivered due to the cold of the night. Yeah, I may be super human but that doesn't stop me from feeling things a normal human does.

My sisters didn't leave to their boyfriends house, instead they came to our house. I know that my sisters don't mean it but they get caught up talking and cuddling.

And if they came to our house...

He also came.

~Flashback~

I finished fixing my hair into my pony tail and let my bangs loose. My tight cotton candy pink dress that reached my knees,had long sleeves and turtleneck, making my B cups smaller than they already are. I frowned a bit. I had long legs and the perfect hourglass figure but my bust was small and it made me uncomfortable sometimes. And right now I was feeling uncomfortable.

I shook my head and walked down to my bed, putting on my socks and then my black low boots. I was a bit tall, almost reaching 5'7.

After I finished tying up my shoes, I stood up and sprayed some strawberry body wash all over me and putting on lip gloss. I walked over to the stairs and closed the door.

I smiled at all the decorations for our Christmas Eve party. On every Christmas Eve we had a small gathering. Sometimes people even stayed sleeping here.

My sisters were in the kitchen, putting on the finishing touches to the cookies and the professor was bringing in the cokes and chips.

I was about to offer him some help, when the bell ringed. He smiles and almost ran to the door and once he opened it, it was Mrs. Keanne.

They smiled at each other then kissed.

"Hello Blossom." She smiled at me then kissed my cheek. I faked a smile, knowing this was the start of my torture. I hate to admit it but I was jealous of my dad and my sisters. They had everything I wanted. Not jealous...But it hurt me. Sometimes they even forget I'm here because they are too busy with their boyfriends.

The door bell rang again. Speak of the devil.

Bubbles and Buttercup literally ran to the door almost jumping in glee. Well Bubbles...Buttercup still maintains her cold demeanor.

Boomer walked in first, smiling and hugging Bubbles tightly while peppering kisses all over her face making her giggle. They moved from the door and then Butch came in and he stared at my green eyed sister, well more at her bust than her face.

Of course...Making her smack him in the face. Then he proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the kitchen while she screamed profanities at him . They were a weird couple. They fight all the time, but then they were kissing each other in less than a minute. Weird, but cute.

Then...He came in...

His long red hair was in a low ponytail,making him look hotter than ever.His dark red eyes, bored he looked around until his eyes found mine. We stared at each other then he waved and gave a small smile. Me doing the same. Then he left to the kitchen where both couples were. The professor was outside staring at the sky, along with Miss Keanne.

Then they all walked out the kitchen with the cookies and sat down on the couches. Butch and Boomer looked at him.

"Brick...Weren't you going to talk to your "special girl" today and get it over with?" Boomer asked and raised an eyebrow while looking at him. Bubbles looked in between them in curiosity. Butch and Buttercup were too busy with each other to even notice what was happening.

Brick looked panicked. "Yeah, I'll call Princess later..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Hey guys! I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later!" My voice cracked in the end and I was out the door before any questions. Thankfully I had my coat and scarf in my hands from when I picked it up from the sofa. My chest hurt and the lump was still there.

~End~

I sighed and kept walking. I gripped my coat tighter and noticed that I had finally reached the park.

The park is where I come to always clear my mind. I noticed that the swings had ice but I didn't mind it and just brushed it off and sat down. Even if it was super cold. I slowly started moving but kept my gaze on the ground.

I sat down in way that my back was to the park's entrance and I was facing the forest. The sound of crickets and other animals calmed me a bit.

"Why are you here alone?" His manly voice called out. I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood for a pep talk right now.

"Blossom..." He called out my name in a demanding way and I couldn't help but to scold.

I stood up and turned around facing him, not caring for the tears that are slowly building in my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice a bit strained. I stared at his dark red eyes that just make me love him even more.

"Your sisters are worried..." He muttered and if it wasn't for my super hearing, I wouldn't have understood.

"...Why didn't they come then?..." I know I'm being super cold, but if you were in my position...Wouldn't you also be as cold as the winter ice?

"...I was worried..." He said then gulped loudly.

"Thank you for coming but as you can see I'm fine!" I gripped my coat and started to walk away from him.

He grabbed my wrist tightly and turned me around.

"What th-" I couldn't finish as his lips pressed agaisnt mine, cutting off what I was going to say. My pink eyes were wide while his were closed.

This can't be! He loves Princess! I tried to pull away but he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer. I decided to just close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

This kiss was filled with love. And honestly it made me happier than I could have ever been.

He ended the kiss and stared at me. "Why did you do that...?" I muttered while staring at his lips, then turning my gaze onto his red eyes.

I swear I heard fireworks somewhere but I just stared at him in shock. He stared at me nervously.

"Do you lo-" He started to say but I didn't let him finish. I just kissed him.

He broke off the kiss and stared at my eyes just as the clock struck midnight. After that he said those 3 magical words...

"I Love You..."

I gave him a huge smile and kissed him hard...Letting him know through my kiss a "Me too"

Definitively the best Christmas present ever!

So how did I do? I hope that my writting style has improved! . Please share, comment and vote!


	2. Only Yours Greens

Remember they are normal humans!!

I kept drinking my coke as I waited for him on the bleachers. Today he had wrestling practice. Since I had nothing better to do, I stayed with him and once he's done showering, we'll go get dinner.

Blossom was at a play with Brick and Bubbles on a date God knows where with Boomer. Professor had no problems with it since it's Friday night.

I kept my gaze on the doble doors which lead to the boys locker room. Since I was so focused waiting for Butch, I didn't notice someone sneaking up at me.

I almost choked on my soda when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me.

I turned around hastily with my fist ready to punch the asshole. He smiled at me with his hazel eyes shining.

"William!!" I glared at him. He just cocked his head to the side, making him look like a puppy. With his big hazel eyes and black hair. He had dimples and a baby face.

"Did I scare you?" He asked in a bit of a mocking way and then hugged me. "Don't worry Butters! I would never do anything bad to you!"

He hugged me tighter and honestly it made me uncomfortable. "William can you please let go?" He did so and then sat beside me, smiling.

William was a sweet friend Butch had. I didn't know Butch had friends like that. But sometimes he's just too clingy. The only person I allow to be clingy on me is Butch..Don't ask me why. I guess the little fucker is just too cute.

"Trust me Butterbaby...I'm not a little fucker. I'm a big one!"

Oh yeah. Butch could read minds. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Don't be such a pig you ass! Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Go ahead and order Butterbaby, I'll be here a while. These guys are taking their fucking sweet time! You know what to order right baby?"

"Of course. Three large pizzas one with pineapples, and other one with anchovies. And a normal one."

Why so many pizzas? Well my sweet and handsome asshole of a boyfriend...Eats two pizzas and half. So I only eat like 3 or 4 slices. But most of the time I only eat 3. I don't know where all that junk food goes since he has an 8 pack and with broad arms. Oh and he isn't a short muscular guy.

Yup. My baby is 6'5 with me being 5'4. Go me! It's annoying because he always wants me in his arms since I'm "small and weak". Last time he said that, we had to get a new living room wall, since he went crashing into it.

He know better than to treat me like a glass doll. I cut him off my mind before he could say anything. Brick taught me how to do it.

I stood up and frowned when I noticed my soda can was empty.

William noticing it, beamed as he ran to the stand to buy one. I tried to say no but before I could talk he was already gone. After about 3 minutes, he came back with a cup and a straw. He throwed the can on the trashcan. "You can't trust those cans, they might be dirty." He smiled, but his smile wasn't normal...It was like a happy smile, but with a creepy glint on it.

"Enjoy!" He said breaking my train of thoughts.

Well I can't just leave him like that.

Sighing, I grabbed the coke. "Want to have dinner with me and Butch?"

I had no other choice. We had talked earlier and he told me he was going to stay with me during practice so I wouldn't be "lonely".

Like I said he's too clingy for my comfort. He nodded and urged me to drink some soda since he had gotten it especially for me. I fucking love mountain dew.

I grabbed the straw and moved it to my mouth and took a sip and gulped it down. This mountain dew was kind of weird though. It had a weird taste.

It wasn't bad but not good either. Maybe it's the straw. Sometimes when you open straws they give the drink a weird taste.

"Yeah!" He smiled but then looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow, it was so muffled that even with my super hearing I wasn't able to understand.

"Nothing! Just excited! Let's go to the pizza parlor!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me until we reached the doors that lead to the hall.

It was dark since it was about 7 PM. But I could see perfectly fine with my super eye sight.

I finished my drink and throwed it into a trash can.

I kept walking with William following me. I blinked my eyes a bit since I felt my eye sight going away slowly. No I wasn't going blind but I was seeing things like a normal person does. And I wasn't doing it on purpose.

I stumbled a bit, dizzy and William caught me. I was about to say thanks but he pushed me against the lockers.

"WILLIAM! WHAT THE HELL?!" I roared angry and pushed him away. He didn't even move. I gasped and tried to push him again with no luck.

He lowered his head into my neck and he actually sniffed my neck. What the hell is wrong with him?!

"Finally I have you under my control..." He kissed my neck and I tried to push him again, mustering up all my strenght but I couldn't.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and he covered my mouth.

"No one is coming to your rescue...And you won't be able to get away. There was X antidote on your drink my love."

I gasped and tried everything to get away from him. Even biting his hand. I looked at his eyes and he didn't look nice at all. He looked like a fucking psycopath. And he was one by the way I see it.

"Ohh kinky! Perfect! I have the ties at home so I just have to knoc-"

Before I had time to register what was going on, I fell to the floor and I heard William shouting.

I grabbed my phone quickly and put on the flashlight.

Butch was on top of William and was strangling him.

"BUTCH! No stop! You're going to kill him!"

"That's what I want! Be was touching something that is MINE! And no one messes with my stuff!"

"Butch if you kill him you're going to be in jail!"

That was right one the spot. If there was something Butch would never do...It was something that would make us be apart for more than a day. So he just got uo and grabbed William by the front of his shirt.

"I'm going to let you go...But grt close to MY girl again. And I will make sure you go to the hospital with two broken legs...Got it?"

William nodded, obviously fearing for his life. Butch released him and he make a run for it quickly.

I was still on the floor so Butch walked over to me and gently picked me up.

"How are you baby? What did he exactly do?"

"He didn't do anything too bad. Just gave me X antidote." I sighed and rested my head on his chest as he grabbed our bags and started walking out of the school.

"That will wear off by tomorrow don't worry baby girl." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Butch..."

"Hm?"

"Are we still getting pizza?"

"Yeah baby girl. I always give My lady what she wants."

"I love you."

"I love you too and remember baby...Your only Mine. Got it?"

"Only Yours"

So what do you guys think? Please share, comment and rate! Thanks 3


End file.
